Rakuen no ai
by Hellagoddess
Summary: A meeting over dinner leads to other things for two young shinobi. Contains LEMON and YAOI! Not for minors or yaoihaters!


**Disclaimer:** As much as I hate to admit it…no ownership occurring of Naruto…or Sasuke…or Neji or any of the other genin, chunin, jounin or kages scattered throughout that particular universe… siiiiiiiiiiiiigh

**Warnings:** YAOI! With what should rightfully be called LEMON but I'm not going to call it that! I'm going to call it something yellow and citrus-y! SEX occurs in this fiction…rather graphically… So no minors or easily offended people please!

**Rakuen no ai**

By Hellagoddess

He's so beautiful.

I've never seen this expression on his face before. All his barriers are down, his eyes soft, full of desire and trust. Normally when he looks at anyone it's with that annoyed hardness in his eyes, with his own unique brand of disdain. I don't think in the last month he's said more than a few sentences to me. Yet here we are.

I stroke his chest, my hand shaking and barely brushing him. He shivers in response, letting out an involuntary noise and our eyes lock.

We're naked, in bed together, yet terrified to touch each other. Every movement is nervous and filled with uncertainty.

Where do we go from here?

How did we even get here?

I remember catching his eyes at dinner. Surrounded by our friends, no one noticed if we spent more time looking at one another than them. No one noticed the lack of speech, the type that normally trickles forth from me and you have to beat with a stick to get out of him. But no one ever expects the ninja genius to talk, apparently he already knows everything. He doesn't need to waste his time with idle chatter. And me? Well I don't think anyone really cared either way…

When we all moved onto the sake stand, no one thought anything of it if we both subtly fought for a seat next to each other. He had sat down the end of the counter, folding his legs beneath him, and when Ino and Tenten sat next to him I almost pushed Ino off her cushion

"Let me sit there!" I half-hissed, pointing at her seat. She huffed and crossed her arms, turning towards the young shinobi next to her.

Grumbling, I sat on the other side, catching his heavy gaze and unconsciously wetting my lips. He stood suddenly and walked to the other side of me, sitting down. I glanced at Tenten as she stared sadly into her lap, before jumping to her feet and rushing over to sit with the others. Ino snorted and followed her, glaring at me with daggers in her eyes. For her thwarted efforts or Tenten's, I'm not sure.

They were all laughing but the silence between us stretched out as we drank, heavy with tension till his hand brushed mine under the counter and I jumped, letting out a small noise of surprise. A small smirk flitted across his features as he reached to pour sake for the both of us. I watched his hands, the pale skin stretched over his fine-boned fingers as he handled the small cups and passed one to me. I almost dropped it and his hands wrapped around mine to hold the cup steady. My heart rate jumped and my eyes flicked up to catch his smirking ones. He lifted the cup to my lips and I licked the rim where a tiny amount had spilled, dripping down the side and down over his fingers. I followed the trail and he hissed under his breath when my tongue stroked over his hand, cleaning the last of the spilled sake. I met his gaze and managed to get half hard just by the look in his eyes. His hands left mine and I sipped at my sake, only half warm. He downed his in one shot, before quickly pouring another and throwing that back too.

I watched his throat as he swallowed and, if the sudden urgent throbbing was any indication, successfully got completely hard without even touching myself. I shifted on my chair, sipping at my drink as he threw back another. His head turned, black silk feathering across his brow, intense desire-filled eyes catching mine. He noted my discomfort and his eyes flicked down into my lap. A slow smirk danced across his face and he suddenly stood, arching his back and stretching his hands above his head. If I had sat up straighter, my head would be almost level with his groin and I closed my eyes as my mouth flooded with saliva as I imagined the taste of him.

He turned to leave and I wait for all of two seconds before bolting out the door after him. If anyone noticed our leaving they didn't say anything, but from the raucous laughter emanating from the room inside, it appears we've made a clean get away.

The rest of the trip to his house was filled with brushes against each other in the street, our hands bumping as we walked and shooting jots of electricity down my spine.

After climbing the stairs to his immaculate room, so different from my own, and a whirlwind of sudden kissing, and clothes shedding, here we are.

He lies on his back next to me, pale skin luminescent in the moonlight flooding the room. My hand brushes his chest again, barely touching him and he arches up, hand covering my own and pressing my fingers to his flesh. His skin is satiny. I don't know why I thought it would be rougher but it isn't. It's smooth and creamy and I'm becoming addicted to touching it and the noises he makes when I do. I want to go further but…

…Where do we go from here?

Apparently he knows because less than half an hour later I'm withdrawing my fingers and pressing something much larger against a place I seriously doubt anyone's ever seen.

He twists underneath me and I freeze, terrified I've hurt him. He shakes his head and digs his heels into my back encouragingly and I continue.

It's tight and hot…god it's so hot and I shudder, my arms shaking to hold me above him. He seems to understand and pulls me down to lie atop him. I tangle my fingers in his silken hair and press my mouth over his. He moans into the kiss as I shift my hips again, pressing in and out of him as slow as I can possibly handle. I shudder with want and his short nails dig into my back, encouraging me to go faster. I oblige and he breaks the kiss, lids closing over eyes cloudy with desire, sooty lashes lying on his pale cheeks like tiny, beautiful fans.

He's so exquisite. I want to worship him with my hands, my mouth, my body. Every touch sends flickers of arousal winding through me and I bury my face in the crook of his neck, kissing the sweaty skin there and gently nipping at the pale flesh.

I tilt my hips to take him deeper and he moans my name, rocking up to meet me. I'm going faster now, beginning to pound into him. He half sobs against my shoulder, mouth open to admit rapid pants and breathless moans. The room is so hot, we're so hot and I feel the sweat sliding down my back, the sheets clinging to our legs. I try to kick them off and he senses my annoyance, slipping a foot further down to hook them away, shoving them down the end of the bed. The sudden freedom makes me take him harder and he groans loudly, nails raking my back. I sit up slightly and pull one of his legs up higher to hook his knee over my shoulder. He accomplishes the feat with little or no complaint.

I'll never grumble about rich boys and their flexibility regimes ever again.

The new angle does something for the both of us and I'm groaning with each thrust. He rocks his hips up against mine, suddenly pulling my head down to meet his mouth. Our tongues slide sweetly together and my hands fist in the long strands of his hair. I always imagined it would feel silky…and it does. Liquid silk. Ethereal and so fine it feels barely there, like clouds

He lets out a choked groan into the kiss and I break it so I can watch his face. His beautiful eyes slide shut and the play of emotions across his face is cinematic mastery. I press inside him again, making sure I brush over that sweet bundle of nerves inside him and he comes with a drawn out moan.

Spurts of wetness erupt between us and he tightens around my cock till thrusting almost becomes unbearable. The pleasure mounts suddenly and I can't hold out as he milks me dry of my seed.

I collapse on him and he takes my dead weight with ease, leg slipping down to drape sensuously over my hip. His hair moves slightly from little puffs of my breath and I raise my head slightly, brushing some from his cheek where it has stuck with sweat. He smiles at me tiredly, eyes half lidded and strokes a hand through my hair. His fingers catch on the tie and he slowly works it out, my hair falling around my face. He kisses me lightly on the forehead and I lay back down, burying my face in the crook of his neck. We slowly begin to drift off to sleep. I'm still buried deep inside him and it seems too troublesome to move.

He whispers something and I shift my head to catch it as he says it again.

"Oyasumi Shikamaru-kun…"

I smile and place a loving kiss against his neck as a feeling of contentness washes over me. Almost as good as cloud-watching….

"Aishiteru Neji-sama…"

I feel him smile as his hand strokes through my hair again. He leans down and kisses the top of my head and I snuggle closer.

What was I _thinking_…far better than watching clouds could ever be.

Written in ONE night!

Now…the big question…I tried (somewhat desperately) to hide what the pairing was up till the very end…even encouraging the idea of different pairings where I could. What pairing did people think it was? If you were pretty sure it wasn't who it turned out to be could you please leave it in your review? puppy dog eyes I had a few people read this and they all came up with different people! Lol!

So…please review! It'll make my DAY! grins

Hellagoddess


End file.
